The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for performing chemical and biological analyses. More particularly, the present invention relates to the design and use of an analyzer system which employs analytical substrates evaluated in a modular interface structure having one or more interchangeable modules with varying functionality for interfacing with an arrangement of analytical and control systems instruments.
Numerous systems and instruments are available for performing chemical, clinical, and environmental analyses of chemical and biological specimens. Conventional systems may employ a variety of detection devices for monitoring a chemical or physical change which is related to the composition or other characteristic of the specimen being tested. Such instruments includes spectrophotometers, fluorometers, light detectors, radioactive counters, magnetometers galvanometers, reflectometers, ultrasonic detectors, temperature detectors, pressure detectors, mephlometers, electrophoretic detectors, PCR systems, LCR systems, and the like. Such instruments are often combined with electronic support systems, such as microprocessors, timers, video displays, LCD displays, input devices, output devices, and the like, in a stand-alone analyzer. Such analyzers may be adapted to receive a sample directly but will more usually be designed to receive a sample placed on a sample-receiving substrate such as a dipstick, cuvette, analytical rotor or the like. Usually, the sample-receiving substrate will be made for a single use (i.e., will be disposable), and the analyzer will include the circuitry, optics, sample manipulation, and other structure necessary for performing the assay on the substrate. As a result, most analyzers are intended to work only with a single type of sample-receiving substrate and are not readily adaptable to be used with other substrates.
Recently, a new class of sample-receiving substrate has been developed, referred to as xe2x80x9cmicrofluidicxe2x80x9d systems. Microfluidic substrates have networks of chambers connected by channels which have mesoscale dimensions, where at least one dimension is usually between 0.1 xcexcm and 500 xcexcm. Such microfluidic substrates may be fabricated using photolithographic techniques similar to those used in the semi-conductor industry, and the resulting devices can be used to perform a variety of sophisticated chemical and biological analytical techniques. Microfluidic analytical technology has a number of advantages, including the ability to use very small sample sizes, typically on the order of nanoliters. The substrates may be produced at a relatively low cost, and can be formatted to perform numerous specific analytical operations, including mixing, dispensing, valving, reactions, and detections.
Another recently developed class of sample-receiving microfluidic substrates includes substrates having a capillary interface that allows compounds to be brought onto the test substrate from an external source, and which can be advantageously used in a number of assay formats for high-throughput screening applications. These assay formats include fluorogenic assays, fluorescence polarization assays, non-fluorogenic mobility shift assays, dose response assays, and calcium flux cell-based assays.
Because of the variety of analytical techniques and potentially complex sample flow patterns that may be incorporated into particular microfluidic test substrates, significant demands may be placed on the analytical units which support the test substrates. The analytical units not only have to manage the direction and timing of flow through the network of channels and reservoirs on the substrate, they may also have to provide one or more physical interactions with the samples at locations distributed around the substrate, including heating, cooling, exposure to light or other radiation, detection of light or other radiation or other emissions, measuring electrical/electrochemical signals, pH, and the like. The flow control management may also comprise a variety of interactions, including the patterned application of voltage, current, or power to the substrate (for electrokinetic flow control), or the application of pressure, vacuum, acoustic energy or other mechanical interventions for otherwise inducing flow.
It can thus be seen that a virtually infinite number of specific test formats may be incorporated into microfluidic test substrates. Because of such variety and complexity, many if not most of the test substrates will require specifically configured analyzers in order to perform a particular test. It is indeed possible that particular test substrates use more than one analyzer for performing different tests. The need to provide one dedicated analyzer for every substrate and test, however, will significantly reduce the flexibility and cost advantages of the microfluidic systems. Additionally, for a specifically configured analyzer, test substrates are generally only useful for performing a limited number of assay formats and functions. As the complexity and costs of test substrates increase, it becomes more desirable to increase the number of useful assay formats and functions for a particular test substrate-analyzer combination, or for a particular class of substrates in combination with a specifically configured analyzer.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved analytical systems and methods that overcome or substantially mitigate at least some of the problems set forth above. In particular, it would be desirable to provide analytical systems including a modular interface structure which can support a number of different microfluidic or other test substrates having substantially different flow patterns, chemistries, and other analytical characteristics. It would also be particularly desirable to provide analytical systems including a modular substrate-to-instrument interface structure comprised of interchangeable modules to accommodate various combinations of assay formats and functions, such as different flow patterns, for a particular test substrate or a particular class of test substrates having similar design layouts and/or properties. The costs for modifying the analytical and control systems interface as well as the costs required for obtaining test substrates for desired assays would be significantly reduced.
The present invention overcomes at least some of the deficiencies described above by providing analytical systems and methods that use a modular interface structure for providing an interface between a sample substrate and an analytical unit, where the analytical unit typically has a particular interface arrangement for implementing various analytical and control functions. Using a number of variants for each module of the modular interface structure advantageously provides cost effective and efficient ways to perform numerous tests using a particular substrate or class of substrates with a particular analytical and control systems interface arrangement.
The present invention also provides an improved optical illumination and detection system for simultaneously analyzing reactions or conditions in multiple parallel microchannels. Increased throughput and improved emissions detection is provided by the present invention by simultaneously illuminating multiple parallel microchannels at a non-normal incidence using an excitation beam including multiple excitation wavelengths, and simultaneously detecting emissions from the substances in the microchannels in a direction normal to the substrate using a detection module with multiple detectors.
According to one aspect of the invention, an illumination and detection system is provided for use in illuminating a plurality of samples in a plurality of microchannels located in a detection region on a microfluidic device, and for detecting radiation emitted from the detection region, wherein the microchannels are substantially parallel along a first direction within the detection region. The system typically comprises an illumination source for providing an excitation beam having two or more excitation wavelengths, and focussing optics for focussing the excitation beam onto a first plane defined by the plurality of microchannels in the detection region such that the focussed excitation beam is elongated, having a major axis substantially perpendicular to the first direction, wherein the excitation beam impinges upon the detection region at a non-normal angle of incidence relative to the first plane, and wherein the excitation beam simultaneously excites the samples in at least two of the microchannels so as to cause the excited samples to emit radiation. The system also typically includes two or more detectors, wherein each detector detects a specific range of radiation wavelengths, and detection optics for directing radiation from the samples toward the detectors such that the wavelengths of the emitted radiation within each specific radiation wavelength range are directed toward the corresponding detector.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for simultaneously analyzing a plurality of samples in a plurality of microchannels on a microfluidic device, wherein the plurality of microchannels are substantially parallel along a first direction within a detection region on the microfluidic device. The method typically comprises the step of simultaneously exciting the samples in at least two of the microchannels in the detection region by focussing an excitation beam having two or more excitation wavelengths onto a first plane defined by the plurality of microchannels in the detection region such that the focussed excitation beam is elongated, having a major axis substantially perpendicular to the first direction, wherein the excitation beam impinges upon the detection region at a non-normal angle of incidence relative to the first plane, and wherein the excited samples emit radiation. The method also typically includes the step of simultaneously detecting the radiation emitted by the two or more excited samples using two or more detectors, wherein each of the detectors detects a specific range of radiation wavelengths. Illuminating the detection region at a non-normal incidence generally rids the detection system of any zero order reflections
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a microfluidic device is provided, which typically comprises a fluid reservoir for holding a conducting fluid, a conducting capillary for supplying the fluid to the reservoir, wherein one end of the capillary is positioned at a first location in the reservoir, a voltage source having a first terminal and a second terminal, a first lead connecting the first terminal to the conducting capillary, and a second lead connecting the second terminal to a second location in the reservoir. In a typical operation of the microfluidic device, when the level of the fluid within the reservoir is at least at the first location, an electric current is present between the first and second terminals, and wherein when the fluid level is below the first location such that there is no contact between the fluid and the capillary, no electric current between the first and second terminals is present. The microfluidic device may also include a fluid monitoring element, such as a syringe pump, in fluid communication with the capillary. In operation, the fluid monitoring element provides fluid to the reservoir through the capillary when no electric current between the first and second terminals is present.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a method is provided for automatically refilling a fluid reservoir in a microfluidic device, wherein the device typically includes a conducting capillary and a voltage supply, wherein a first end of the capillary is typically positioned at a first level within the reservoir, wherein a first terminal of the voltage supply is typically connected to the capillary and wherein a second terminal of the voltage supply is typically connected to a location at a second level within the reservoir, the second level being below the first level. The method typically comprises the steps of detecting an absence of electric current between the first and second terminals through the capillary, wherein no electric current flows between the first and second terminals when the fluid level is below the first level in the reservoir, and automatically supplying fluid to the reservoir through the capillary using a fluid monitoring device in response to the absence of current so as to raise the fluid level within the reservoir.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, an analytical system is provided which typically comprises a sample substrate having a plurality of substrate reservoirs and a plurality of microchannels disposed thereon, wherein the plurality of microchannels connects the plurality of substrate reservoirs, and wherein two or more of the microchannels arc substantially parallel in a detection region on the substrate, and a modular interface, having two or more removably attachable interface modules, for interfacing with a plurality of instrument connectors. The modular interface typically includes a substrate interface module having at least one fluid reservoir disposed therein, wherein the substrate interface module is removably attached to the substrate, and wherein the at least one fluid reservoir is positioned so as to provide increased capacity to one of the substrate reservoirs, and an instrument interface module having a plurality of first connectors for connecting to one or more of the plurality of instrument connectors, and a plurality of second connectors for providing a connection between the instrument connectors and the substrate interface module when the substrate interface module is removably attached to the instrument interface module. The modular interface may also include other modules, such as a fluid supply module removably attached between the instrument and substrate interface modules, wherein the fluid supply module typically includes at least one fluid supply reservoir, wherein the fluid supply module also provides a connection between the substrate interface module and the second connectors of the instrument interface module.
According to still a further aspect of the invention, a microfluidic device arranged on a sample substrate is provided, which typically comprises a plurality of substrate reservoirs disposed on the substrate, and a plurality of microchannels disposed on the substrate, wherein the plurality of microchannels connects the plurality of substrate reservoirs, and wherein two or more of the microchannels are substantially parallel in a detection region on the substrate. The device also typically includes a non-linear arrangement of a plurality of sampling capillary connection regions disposed on the substrate for interfacing with one or more sampling capillaries, wherein the sampling capillary connection regions are connected to the plurality of microchannels.
Reference to the remaining portions of the specification, including the drawings and claims, will realize other features and advantages of the present invention. Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with respect to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements.